Equestria Girls: Ponysona Melody of my Heart
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: Here is a little something to help get me through my writers block a semi-crossover of MLP: Equestria Girls and the Persona Series(Mostly 3 & 4). It stars Sunset Shimmer as a wild card looking into a mysterious case of rising darkness and disappearances aided by her Equestria melody powers and a mysterious young woman named Megan.


Equestria Girls:Ponysona the Melody of my heart

Following the battle with the sirens and the opening of the /Twilight Gate mysterious disappearances began to occur at Canterlot high. Determined to protect her friends and School Sunset Shimmer must adjust to her new living arrangments and investigate the rising darkness. She and her friends will learn much about friendship and how the bonds they cultivate can awaken a new power:Ponysona!

Prolouge:Sunny Day Memories and the Velvet Cafe

"Today was a pretty interesting day today, Princesss er-Principle Celestia found out I was living in an old gym storage room which I converted to a mini-dorm in the old wing of the school, she couldn't let that happen and declared me as a runaway, so I was given some choices:Orphanage, womens shelter, a Box, get a job and apartment or room with somepony er-somebody I know." Sunset Shimmer let out a light sigh as she wrote down in her journal leaning against the statue outfront of the shool which little knew as a mystical gateway between worlds.

"With Twilight having opened the ways between the worlds permenently I contemplated going back to Equestria and commuting between the two for school, or atleast let me see my mom Sundance Glimmer Scarlet and my dad Infero Wisemane, but I coudln't get through it was weird like there is something blocking me...maybe Celestia put up a barrier in case I tried something again? I dunno maybe Twilight hasn't told her everything, whatever it doesn't matter."

Sunset jotted down more in her journal as she looked up at the sunny blue sky. "I mean its not like I really miss them, its just that its been a long time so I should atleast check in since its been so long, longer then most know after all for me Highschool Never Ends."She closed the book slipping it into her backpack. As she walked away from the statue behind her a small crack opened up in the sidewalk under it, a small black ooze spurting out of the crack.

Sunset had walked down to the cafe where she was meeting her friends she took a seat and opened a book she had been reading recently. "What is it with humans and finding vampires attractive? I swear I've been living in this town almost a decade and I still can't get it?" She reached for her milkshake taking some sips after closing the book, she was only reading it because her friends told her that a movie based on it was being released soon and she wanted to compare the differences between the two and know the source material well enough to make a note as to whether it was an honest retelling or not. As usual she just had to do that as she did with most movies she saw, which made one friend in particular call her an egghead.

Sunset leaned back in the booth closing her eyes feeling a bit tired all of the sudden. She doozed off yet all of the sudden loud operatic vocals echoed out and she shot up in her seat looking for the source. "What the why is everything all blue and why is it nighttime it was early afternoon just a little while ago?" She got out of the booth inspecting the area more, she soon came to the counter and rang the bell.

"Why hello how can I help you?"Giggled out a mysterious golden eyed woman with paleish white blue skin and wearing a blue pillbox hat and frilly dress with large yellow buttons, her dull crimson hair flowing to her back in many curls.

Sunset tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the odd woman she seemed to be upbeat and smiled gently yet exuded no emotions at all. "Um yeah do you work here I don't know whats going on why is everything all blue?"

"Not blue, Velvet, and this is not the place in which you know, this is the Velvet Cafe and my name is Lauren I am your guide here for my mistress, she has business with you or do you have business with her I dunno exactly teehee."The odd girl had a very whimsical thinking look on her face which made Sunset facepalm.

"now, now Lauren leave her be she is our guest here in this velvet room cafe, greetings my name is Megan and I'm your guide here."Sunset turned seeing a rather gaudy and huge booth with near a thousand brush's on the wall behind. There sat a girl with long blond hair tied down at her neck and wearing a tuxedo with odd tassels on the sleeve and cowboy boots with sunglasses on and a crystal ball infront of her.

"Um are you related to Applejack?"Sunset asked shrugging completely confused still. "This is somekind of prank right?" She really couldn't take any of this seriously, it all seemed so absurd and was like something out of a bad play.

"Um no, but I know of Applejack, a few Applejacks really anyway Sunset Shimmer traveler from another world welcome, here you will see the awakening of your destiny please take a seat."She reached out her hand motioning to a very old antique easy chair infront of the booth.

"Okay so why exactly am I here and whats up with all of this?"Asked Sunny as she took a seat looking across to Megan.

"you are a unique creature Sunset, unique indeed and one of the reasons why this world is facing danger, yet within you is the power to stop this rising darkness, you who are a real wild card."Cryptically explained the odd cryptic cowgirl rather cryptically.

"Um okay then, well I'm kind of familiar with dark power are you saying something like that is nearby or something?"

"Yes I am indeed, the dimensional gates between worlds was never meant to flow back and forth so readily, this has created anomallies and has let something out, something sealed beneath Canterlot high!"Warned Megan as she poured some cider into a wine glass. "Oh where are my manners Apple Cider?"

"Okay now your sure your not related to Applejack? Well whatever so your saying there is a dimensional imbalence at CHS I can kinda see how that could happen what with all the recent happenins there in the last few months with me, the sirens and that power me and my friends have."

Megan nodded as she swirled the glass in her hands taking a few sips. "A very good year...oh yes indeed which is the source of your power the walls between worlds is breaking down the residual Equestrian magic is a sign of this, though the borders between worlds has fallen before many times, infact I may have been the first to traverse those paths which is why I am here now, and why I must guide you sunset, so what do you say will you let me help you on your journey? Its more then just a mere battle for the world, I wish to help you strengthen your bonds and solidify all you have seen."

Megan stood up holding out her free hand offering it to sunset.

Sunset let out a sigh as she stood up aswell. "Well I care about CHS and my friends if you say something bad is about to happen I can't just let it go so count me in Megan."She shook Megan hand a friendly smile to the mysterious girl. "Wait Megan...that sounds like M'Gaan the savior, the legendary human hey are you?!-

Before Sunset could get an answer she awoke from her nap back in the cafe she knew and surrounded by her friends who looked at her rather concerned. "Um you alright there Sugarcube? We saw ya a sleepin so we figured we'd order while ya rested."

"I'm fine AJ thanks but um I think I had a really weird dream or was it?"She pondered aloud wonder what the future may hold.


End file.
